Problem: Convert $\dfrac{206}{21}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $206 \div 21 = {9}\ \text{ R } {17}$ So the improper fraction has $9$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${9} \times \dfrac{21}{21} = {\dfrac{189}{21}}$ This quotient $9$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $17$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{17}}{21}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${9}\ {\dfrac{17}{21}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{189}{21}} + {\dfrac{17}{21}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{206}{21}$.